Phineas & Ferb and Pokemon Songs: A New Universe
by celebi4ever
Summary: Pokemon songs are made into Phineas and Ferb style songs and vice versa! Send in your songs! Now up, My Nemesis parody!
1. Conquer You All

**Pokemon and P&F Songs: Across the Universes**

**A/N- I know I'm supposed to be working on BIG, but this idea popped in my head and I just couldn't wait to try it out! In this crossover, Pokemon songs are translated into Phineas and Ferb style music and vice versa. I'm starting off this fanfic with a song we're probably all familiar with! There will be pairings in some of these!**

**Ch 1- Conquer You All (Parody of the Pokemon Theme)**

**Characters appearing: Doofenshmirtz and Perry**

**I do not own these songs, or their respective TV shows.**

"So Perry the Platypus," Dr. Doofenshmirtz said in a bored tone after his nemesis had been trapped in a cage. "You are trapped. Now I'm supposed to tell you my evil scheme and everything, but I'm just not feeling it right now. I have the inator on my balcony and it's all warmed up and ready to go but-"

Perry knew that if his nemesis wasn't motivated, there would be no telling how long he'd be stuck in the trap. He pulled out a teal ipod, and the device began to play catchy, upbeat music.

Doof's foot tapped to the beat, his head beginning to bob up and down. Without warning, he pulled an electric guitar from out of nowhere, playing and singing at the same time.

"_Very soon, I will win._

_The OWCA will soon fall._

_To conquer is my real test,_

_To enslave you is my cause._

_Coming up with evil schemes,_

_Every single day!_

_I will continue_

_To fight the fight!_

_You know, it's always been my dream,_

_To conquer the Tri-State Area!"_

Doof cackled, feeling his spirits starting to lift. While dancing and singing around the lab, he accidently hit the release button for Perry's trap.

"_I want to conquer you all! (You all!)_

_It's all about me!_

_I can say that it's always been my dream! _

_I want to conquer you all!_

_Oh, I'm everyone's worst nightmare! _

_There will be no power that I will share!_

_I want to conquer you all! YEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHH!_

During the musical interlude, Perry and Dr. D engaged in combat. Perry was about to smash his nemesis's head against the floor when Doof held out his hand in a "stop" signal. "Time out!" Doof said. "This song doesn't sound complete. Can we finish the number first, and then engage in the age old clash of Good versus Evil?"

Not seeing any harm in finishing a song, Perry chattered agreement. He pulled out a percussion set and began playing the drums.

"Thank you Perry the Platypus!" Doof sniffed. "This means a lot to me!"

"_Throw at me, anything you've got!_

_I'll be ready for the blow!_

_Follow me, the time will come._

_When I achieve my ultimate dream!_

_I want to conquer you all! (You all!)_

_It's all about me!_

_I can say that it's always been my dream! _

_I want to conquer you all!_

_Oh, I'm everyone's worst nightmare! _

_There will be no power that I will share!_

_I want to conquer you all!_

_Conquer you all!_

_Very soon!"_

"Thanks for cheering me up with the music," Doof said happily. "Want to just forget about our battle for today? We can always go catch a movie!"

Perplexed, Perry nodded.

"Great! Popcorn's on me!"

**A/N- So, what did you think? Send in whichever song you want, and I'll tweak it! If you want specific characters or a specific setting for a particular song, let me know! The song has to be from either P&F or Pokemon. Please R&R!**


	2. Ch 2 You Can Pass it if You Just Believe

**To Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ: This chapter is all on your idea. Yes, I have heard "You Can Do It (If You Really Try)". I own the 2BA Master CD.**

** I do not own these songs, or their respective shows.**

** Ch 2- You Can Pass It (If You Just Believe)**

**Characters appearing: Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet**

* * *

"My friends!" Baljeet burst into the backyard, panting. "My friends, I have come bearing terrible news!" He then tripped over Ferb's toolbox, face-planting into the ground.

"What's the matter?" Isabella ran over to help Baljeet stand up. "Whatcha worrying about?"

"I am taking some high school exams next week!" Baljeet gasped. "What if I cannot remember what pi is?"

"How on Earth do you not know what pie is? That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Buford asked incredulously.

"I know right?" Baljeet hyperventilated in the way he did when he was having a panic attack.

"Guys, take a break on constructing an exact replica of Buckingham Palace," Phineas said. "I know what else we're going to do today!"

"By the way, we aren't in high school yet," Isabella said. "And it's summertime!"

"You obviously do not know my parents! I am not ready!" Baljeet gasped.

"Wow, you should really just Hakuna Matata," Buford remarked indifferently.

"That motto just doesn't work for me," Baljeet sighed.

"Would an inspirational song help?" Phineas and Ferb whipped out their guitars and began to play.

Buford bowed low in front of Isabella, extending his hand. Isabella giggled and blushed, accepting the bully's invitation to dance.

Phineas climbed up the tree, wedging himself in between a fork in two branches. "_At night when you go to bed,_

_Clear all thoughts from your sleepy head._

_Don't worry about such trivial things,_

_Just perk up and sing a happy song!_

_Look at what you've done!_

_See, you've come such a long way!_

_You've gotten an A+++ at a science fair,_

_You've traveled around the world in one day._

_You're a whiz at math and science,_

_Never once showing any defiance!_

_These high school exams are just obstacles!_

_You can clear them, even though they're your worst fear!_

_Now, I'm gonna say something important, so listen here!"_

"_Listen here!"_ Buford and Isabella echoed as they waltzed around the backyard.

"_Listen here!" _Ferb sounded in a deep bass voice.

"_Don't worry and you'll feel relieved!_

_You can pass it if you just believe!_

_You can pass it if you just believe!_

_Don't worry and you'll feel relieved!_

_You can pass it if you just believe!"_

"Believe? In what?" Baljeet asked.

His four friends burst out in giggles. "In yourself!" they smirked.

"_When it's time to take the ultimate test,_

_Believe in yourself and you'll be the best!_

_Jump in with courage,_

_Dive with faith!_

_Because you can pass it if you just believe!"_

"_Pass it, and believe, in yourself!"_ Isabella and Buford sang.

"_You can pass it if you just believe!_

_You can pass it if you just believe!_

_Don't worry and you'll feel relieved!_

_You can pass it if you just believe!"_

"Now do you see it, Baljeet?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, but what if I still cannot remember pi?" Baljeet asked.

"Oh come on!" Buford complained. "How can you not know what pie is?"

Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella stood off to the side, watching as Buford ranted about pumpkin pie. "This might be a little harder than we thought," Phineas said. "Want to get started on those support columns?"

"Should we perhaps try to tell Buford the mathematical concept for pi?" Ferb asked.

"That would take forever!" Isabella moaned.

"Some things are better left unspoken," Phineas agreed.

* * *

**A/N- This was a request from Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ. Thanks for reviewing! Okay, now start thinking about which P&F songs you want me to parody!**


	3. Hard to be a Secret Agent

**Power of One Parody**

**A/N- I hope I don't botch this too terribly… It's been a long time since I saw the 2****nd**** Pokemon movie…. **

**Requested by Madame Kasumi, and a tribute to Donna Summers.**

**I do not own Pokemon or P&F.**

** Hard to be an Agent (Parody of Power of One)**

* * *

"You don't understand," Perry growled. "You don't understand just how hard my life is!" The platypus broke down on the balcony, sobbing in the rain.

Doofenshmirtz gazed sadly at the small platypus. He had just zapped Perry the Platypus with the Talking-inator so that the evil scientist could get some feedback on his evil schemes. But instead of asking Perry the Platypus about that, he had asked the secret agent about his life.

Perry had snapped right there. But why his nemesis would get mad at a simple question like that, Doof had no idea. Maybe Perry's work was starting to get to him.

Perry growled at himself. _Stupid!_ He couldn't cry in front of his nemesis, that would show weakness! _Doof only asked me about being an agent! But, he told me all about his life! Why can't I tell him mine?_

The secret agent glanced towards the suburbs, knowing why he couldn't tell Doof about himself. That would mean revealing himself as a mindless pet and exposing his family to danger. He couldn't do that.

"Perry," Doof said softly. "At least tell me what's wrong. I can try to help you."

Perry saw sympathy in Doof's eyes. Taking a deep breath, Perry thought, _I can trust him._

_ "Life is such a challenge,_

_Sometimes it seems impossible. _

_How can I think of myself when so much is on the line?_

_But it's my duty to protect them all!_

_The battle between good and evil,_

_Light and dark,_

_Never ends!_

_It's hard to be, _

_A secret agent!_

_You have to lie to your loved ones,_

_Then it takes a lot out of you!_

_I have to sneak away,_

_At the break of day!_

_Imagine how life would be, _

_If I didn't have to hide,_

_My true identity!_

_Yes, it's hard to be,_

_A secret agent!_

_I am here, for a reason._

_I am here to set things right!_

_All I have to do is just believe!_

_It's hard to be,_

_A secret agent!_

_You have to lie to your loved ones,_

_Then it takes a lot out of you!_

_I have to sneak away,_

_At the break of day!_

_Imagine how life would be, _

_If I didn't have to hide,_

_My true identity!_

_Yes, it's hard to be,_

_A secret agent!_

Doof felt like he had to do something to cheer his nemesis up, so he joined in.

"_I hope you'll realize now,_

_That you're not alone!_

_Even if, _

_We're on different sides,_

_I'll be here for you,_

_And I'll never leave!"_

"_It's hard to be,_

_A secret agent!_

_You have to lie to your loved ones,_

_Then it takes a lot out of you!_

_I have to sneak away,_

_At the break of day!_

_Imagine how life would be, _

_If I didn't have to hide,_

_My true identity!_

_Yes, it's hard to be,_

_A secret agent!"_

"_Yes it's hard to be," _Perry finished. "_A secret agent."_

"Better now?" Doof asked.

"Much better. Suddenly I'm not so stressed," Perry replied. "You don't mind if I stay here until the rain lets up, right?"

"Make yourself at home," Doof grinned. "The evil scheme's done for today. Want to watch a movie?"

"First things first," Perry said. "Zap me with that inator again. I can't go home as a talking platypus!"

* * *

**A/N- I'm not really pleased with this one. But I tried my best, so please don't flame me!**


	4. Don't Know Why

**A/N- In this chapter, we have a Rocketshipping song! This pairing is one of my favorites in Pokemon! This takes place when Team Rocket is at the Cerulean Cape, one of the most romantic places in Kanto. This is set during the Battle Frontier arc.**

**I do not own Pokemon or P&F.**

** Don't Know Why (Parody of Evil Love)**

**Oh, and the song will be formatted **_**like this **_**for the chapter because they aren't singing out loud.**

** Characters appearing- Jessie, James, Meowth**

* * *

"It's your fault we didn't capture Pikachu!" As usual, Jessie was screaming in rage at her teammates for screwing up their latest plot.

"Me? You're the one who pulled out that stupid makeup kit out just so you could look good!" James accused. "You didn't even focus on the plan!"

"Well, it's important to look your best when you're doing your very worst," Jessie growled.

Determined to break the two up, Meowth cut in. "Hey, guys. We're hovering over Cerulean Cape right now if you'd like to catch a break."

James huffed. "Why would we catch a break here? There's nothing around except for couples who are doing some sort of romantic thing on that hill. No Pokemon anywhere!"

"It's called the King of the World, stupid," Meowth muttered. He broke out some binoculars, looking for an unsuspecting Pokemon to capture. "Ooh! I found a keeper!" he exclaimed, his heart beginning to pump faster.

"Ooh! Let me see!" Jessie demanded. "What kind of Pokemon do you see? A cute one? I just adore Eevee and Vulpix? Or is it something like a Dragon type?"

"Well, I want the Pokemon we capture to be a Fire Pokemon!" James struck a dramatic pose as he donned a Moltres costume. "It should have a flame that burns the brightest! A flame that goes through the night! A flame that burns the brightest! It will be a flaming Moltres!"

Meowth extended his claws and shredded the costume. "Okay, I'll admit that came out of my closet," James sighed.

"I'm not talking about a Moltres," Meowth said, staring off into space. "Look at the way that Delcatty's eyes sparkle like crystalline water. She's the purr-fect match for me."

"I think you've both lost it," Jessie commented. "Anyways, let's take a break from flying."

"You two don't mind if I spend my break wooing that Delcatty, do you?" Meowth asked woozily. Before Jessie could respond, Meowth hopped out of the balloon and faceplanted into the dirt. Jessie and James landed on the ground more gracefully. Meowth quickly recovered and made a beeline for Delcatty.

"Love is blind," Jessie sighed, looking at James. Wait, why was she staring at James like that? They were partners in crime, not a couple! But she couldn't forget how he had saved her and Meowth from falling off that cliff during their training days….

_**Love is a faraway dream, but I'm feeling something, it seems.**_

* * *

James told himself to stop thinking of Jessie. He remembered what he had said to Jessie a long time ago when they had thought they were going to die on the sinking St. Anne.

"_Someone, who had said that beautiful people are destined to die, must have meant us." _

He also remembered leaving Chimecho at his grandparents' house. His grandparents had thought he was engaged to Jessie. James wished he could warm up to the idea of marrying her, but he didn't want her becoming a possessive tyrant like a certain ex-fiance.

_**I'm not certain that I know, how I really feel. **_

_**How can I love a girl with such a fiery disposition,**_

_**When I can't protect myself from devastation? **_

* * *

_**I can prepare to make trouble double**_

_**I can blast off with Team Rocket at the speed of light,**_

_**But the evils of truth and love I can't fight! **_

_**(Both think at the same time)**_

_**Don't know why,**_

_**Can't I please deny? **_

_**These emotions are eating me,**_

_**Why won't my nerves let me be?**_

_**Don't know why.**_

"JAMES! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!" Jessie suddenly screamed. James looked down, realizing his hands were around Jessie's waist.

James braced himself for a hit with Jessie's mallet. But it never came. Instead, Jessie relaxed and murmured, "No, it's alright. Don't let go."

Now James was more scared of this Jessie than he was of angry Jessie. But, he had to admit, it was a start.

The couple failed to notice their friend being chased around by an angry Persian.

"Jessie! James! Help me!" Meowth wailed. "Persian, I'm sorry! I didn't know you and Delcatty were already an item!"

Jessie clung onto James, not wanting to let go. And she wasn't going to let him go for a long time. The other girls better stay far away from her Jimmy, otherwise they'd have to face the wrath of Jessie.

* * *

**A/N- Two uploads, one day! Yay! **


	5. Jealous

**A/N- Sorry I kept you waiting! This one is a parody of Busted, and it contains Pokeshipping. Set during the Johto arc of Pokemon.**

**Characters appearing: Misty, Sakura, , Brock, Ash, and an OC.**

**I do not own P&F or Pokemon.**

** Jealous (Parody of Busted)**

* * *

"How on Earth can Ash even go sightseeing with that girl?" Misty snarled to Sakura.

"I think you're jealous," Brock said casually. If looks could kill, the breeder would've dropped dead right there.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Misty screamed at Brock. "STAY OUT OF THIS!" She threw a frying pan straight at his face.

"I think you're overreacting," Sakura chuckled at the sight of Brock cowering in the corner as he tried to protect himself from an angry Misty. "Ash is just trying to help out."

"So explain why she had hearts in her eyes when she first laid eyes on Ash!" Misty wailed. "And she has the nerve to call him 'Ashy-poo!'"

To prove her point, Ash and a girl with an oversized purse walked by the cafe. The girl blew several kisses at random people they passed by. "You're quite the trainer, Ashy-poo," she giggled. Misty resisted the urge to gag.

"Oh, hey guys," Ash said to his friends like he was unaware of Misty's rage. "What's going on?"

"You guess," Misty growled.

"Team Rocket stole something?" Ash tried.

"No."

"You lost a Pokemon battle?"

"Not even close."

"I'm not a mind reader," Ash said. "I'll talk to you later, Misty. Kiki and I are going to watch the Kimono sisters perform."

Misty caught Kiki smirking from behind her bright red hair. Ash didn't notice Kiki pulling down an eyelid and sticking her tongue out at Misty.

Misty just didn't understand what went on in that boy's brain. Sure, he was excellent at battle strategy, but then he goes and falls for a total airhead!

"_He can go do whatever," _Misty sang once Ash was gone. "_I really don't care._

_But the fact that I can't make a move on him is really quite unfair."_

Sakura joined in. "_So much drama in the air._

_When you've got a love affair._

_Girl, don't lie to yourself!_

_You're jealous!"_

"_She can't have him all to herself!_

_Ash is mine, and she can't steal the person who I think is quite divine!_

_But I am not jealous!"_

"_You're jealous!_

_Just admit it girl!_

_You pout, you snort,_

_You turn redder than a fire Pokemon_

_And then you go off and deny it,_

_Just admit it,_

_That you're jealous!"_

"That's ridiculous!" Misty scoffed. "I am not jealous of Kiki and Ash!"

Sakura continued to sing, greatly aggravating Misty. "_I'm a Jenny on the case,_

_And I can see the red on your face,_

_You can't convince me,_

_That you're not feeling!"_

"_I'm not jealous!"_

"_Don't deny!"_

"_I won't cry!"_

"_Just admit!"_

"_Won't submit!"_

"_You're jealous!_

_Just admit it girl!_

_You pout, you snort,_

_You turn redder than a fire Pokemon_

_And then you go off and deny it,_

_Just admit it,_

_That you're jealous!"_

"_Okay, fine! I'm jealous!"_ Misty growled. "Happy now?"

"Yes," Sakura said smugly.

_Ash Ketchum, I am so going to kill you if you show any feelings for this girl._

* * *

**A/N- Requested by Madame Kasumi. Hope you like it!**


	6. To Say the Impossible

**A/N- Requested by iheartphinbella05 and Madame Kasumi. It's high time we get some Phinbella in here!**

**I do not own P&F and Pokemon.**

** To Say the Impossible (Parody of To Know the Unknown)**

* * *

Isabella accidently smacked right into the front door of the Fireside Girl Lodge. She bit back a curse. That was the fifth time in the last two weeks she had done that. Because her mind was in Phineas Land, she never really noticed where she was going.

She knocked on the door, hoping her fellow Fireside girls wouldn't start on the subject of _the dance._ But she knew they'd do it anyway.

"Hey, Isabella," Katie giggled. "Whatcha doin?"

"Nothing," Isabella said. "How many times have I told you to not use my catchphrase?"

"Sorry," Katie smiled. "Who are you going to the dance with?"

"Who else?" Isabella sighed dreamily, thinking of that red-haired inventor she had a crush on.

"You two would be the cutest couple there," Holly pointed out. "Why can't you just ask already?"

"He'll take it the wrong way!" Isabella whined. "He'll want to go with Ferb, and I want quality time with Phineas!"

The Fireside Girls looked at each other, knowing their leader could go on forever about how unfair it was that Phineas didn't notice her as more than just a best friend.

"Actually," Gretchen said. "I asked Ferb to the dance yesterday. He said yes."

"So that means Phineas will be all yours!" squealed Adyson.

"Yeah, but-" Isabella trailed off, imagining herself trying to say she loved him. "I can't do it."

"Yes, you can!" Gretchen growled.

"_It's the cliché thing to do,_

_I don't know._

_It's cheesy and,_

_I'm not sure I'm ready._

_I'm too young to do this,_

_I doubt the time's right._

_It just doesn't,_

_Sound right!_

_To say the impossible!"_

"_Come on girl, you can do it!" _the Fireside Girls sang.

"_To say the impossible!"_

"_Don't be afraid, just go for it!"_

"_I don't know how he'll take it,_

_But I don't want to hurt myself or him!_

_So I don't know if I can say the impossible._

_You girls all have your dates,_

_And I don't have mine._

_Dunno how much longer I can keep this buried in the sand,_

_I wish Phin could just understand!_

_To say the impossible!_

"_Come on girl, you can do it!" _the Fireside Girls sang.

"_To say the impossible!"_

"_Don't be afraid, just go for it!"_

"_I don't know how he'll take it,_

_But I don't want to hurt myself or him!_

_Can I tell him, without everyone laughing in my face,_

_Saying those three simple words in a romantic place._

_If I can't do it, I won't give up the chase!_

_To say the impossible!_

"_Come on girl, you can do it!" _the Fireside Girls sang.

"_To say the impossible!"_

"_Don't be afraid, just go for it!"_

"_I don't know how he'll take it,_

_But I don't want to hurt myself or him!_

_Though I'm ready to take a risk!  
_

_So I guess I can say,_

_The impossible!"_

"All right," Isabella said. "I'm going straight to Phin's house and asking him to the dance! I will not let fear rule my life!"

"That's the spirit!" the girls cheered.

"Oh, while you're over there, could you see if Baljeet wants to go with me?" Ginger asked.

"Can't you do it yourself?" Isabella wondered why Ginger wanted to ask Baljeet out of all boys.

"I can't," Ginger slowly edged toward the door. "I have-uh-homework, bye!"

"Man, that girl can move fast," Holly commented.

* * *

*Later at Phineas and Ferb's house*

"Oh, you are going to have to tell Ginger that I am going to the dance with Wendy Stinglehopper," Baljeet said. "She already asked me out."

_Ginger is not going to be very happy about this…._

Isabella shrugged it off. At least she'd be getting her quality time with Phineas in three days!


	7. Pikachu Belongs To Us

**A/N- Requested by Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ. This is another Team Rocket centric oneshot. **

**I do not own P&F and Pokemon.**

**Pikachu Belongs to Us (Parody of Summer Belongs To You)**

* * *

"We finally captured Pikachu! We finally captured Pikachu!" Team Rocket chanted. Pikachu sat in its small electric-proof cage, angrily staring at his captors.

"Save your energy, Pikachu," Meowth laughed. "There is no attack in the world that can break you out of our newly designed Electric-proof, Fire-proof, Grass-proof, Water-proof, and mallet-proof cage!"

Jessie locked the door to the cabin, their hideout for now. "Let's celebrate!"

Meowth began to play a fanfare on a trumpet.

"_After so many blast-offs,_

_We finally have what we wanted," _James sang.

"_Now we've got that little rodent,_

_We will not be taunted,"_ Jessie joined in.

"_That little twerp and his friends cannot do anything,_

_Cause we'll be long gone by the time they arrive!_

_As soon as we get back to the HQ we will be rewarded,_

_And all that money will be wonderfully hoarded!_

_Tell us about our failures,_

_Remind us of our successes._

_Sure, it may not seem like a lot,_

_But we're so glad that we've finally won!_

_Yes, we've built and pillaged,_

_Stole and looted,_

_Worked part-time jobs because we needed the money to go what we wanted most!"_

"_We'll get back to the Boss, and then he'll say-"_

"_-Jessie, James, and Meowth you'll be executives the very next day!"_

"_The sun is shining down on us,_

_And a brand new life._

_We are now successful Pokemon thieves,_

_So do-gooders take leave!_

_We always have something up our sleeve!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Pikachu belongs to us, see our eyes sparkle with lust!_

_There's nothing else better in the world,_

_Except now Pikachu belongs to us!"_

"All right, time for Meowth to take the stage!" Meowth exclaimed.

"_We've traveled through many regions_

_And sometimes we almost split up._

_Now we can start our own Pokemon legion!_

_Heck, we can grab that twerpette's Piplup!_

_Though we've had our fair share of arguments,_

_We've always stuck together,_

_And we always will,_

_Until the very end!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Pikachu belongs to us, see our eyes sparkle with lust!_

_There's nothing else better in the world,_

_Except now Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Baby, baby, baby, baby!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Pikachu belongs to us!_

_Now we are unstoppable,_

_Anything is possible!_

_Yeah, cause now Pikachu belongs to us!"_

"Promotion! Promotion! We're going to get a promotion!" Team Rocket cheered.

"Not so fast, Team Suckit!" a girl's voice shouted.

"It's Team Rocket!" James shot back automatically. "Oh, no! The twerps!"

"How did you find us?" Meowth asked.

"By two of your stupid mistakes!" Ash growled. "You guys were making a lot of noise, and there were a lot of bottlecaps on the ground."

"James, you freakin' idiot!" Jessie snarled.

"Meowth, I hope you're not planning to audition for Pokemon Idol," Brock snickered. "It was mostly your singing voice we heard."

Meowth groaned. "We're done for."

* * *

**A/N- You guys all know what happens next! Yeah, Meowth isn't the best singer in the world. Ever heard Team Rocket do their motto opera style in one of the Advanced Generation episodes? It's on Youtube. Well, the motto is, not the entire episode.  
**

**I also find it really sad how Meowth fails at every romantic relationship he tries to have.  
**

**Shall we recap?  
**

**Meowzie- failed because she thought he was a "walkin talkin freak." Honestly, he learned to walk and talk for her! How could she not find that sweet? But I guess Meowth deserves better than a snobby riches-to-rags female who went for that dumb Persian.  
**

**May's Skitty- failed because they were on opposing sides. Meowth didn't want Skitty to get hurt.  
**

**Random Skitty in Pokemon Chronicles- failed because this Skitty had quite a temper and every attempt Meowth tried to win her heart ended up in Meowth getting DoubleSlapped.  
**

**Trainer's Glameow- failed because Glameow evolved into Purugly (who lives up to its name) and developed a really bossy personality. I really have no idea why Purugly's trainer said she wanted her Glameow to evolve. If I had a Glameow, I'd tye an Everstone around its neck.  
**

**Trainer's Purrloin- failed because THE PURRLOIN IS A _GUY_! And Meowth wasn't the only one smitten with "her". But seriously, that Purrloin did a really good job of pretending to be a girl. Although how Meowth wasn't able to spot the gender of that Purrloin, I have no idea.  
**

**Maybe he was just desperate. Also, promise not to chew me out in any reviews if I say I'm a Krazyshipper?  
**

**Please R&R!  
**


	8. Summer Will Never End

**A/N- Requested by Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ. This is the ending song for the seventh Pokemon movie.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Pokemon. **

**Summer Will Never End (Parody of This Side of Paradise)**

* * *

"Summer is going to end, Phineas," an irritated Candace growled at her little brother. "It's inevitable."

"Au contraire," Phineas smirked. "Just because school and fall come later on this year doesn't mean summer will end."

"You aren't talking sense," Candace argued.

"Summer may end physically, but it will always be in our hearts year-round," Ferb added.

"Expand please," Candace scoffed.

_"Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_ Na, na, na, na, na, na._

_ Summer is, _

_ Always fun,"_ Phineas sang.

"_It's a time to take a break from school,_

_ And hang out in the sun!_

_ Nobody can take that feeling away,_

_ The sun will be out almost all day!_

_ Just smile and continue,_

_ To have some fun!_

_ Don't ever let your worries consume you!_

_ Smile, get up, and have some fun!_

_ Because summer will never end!_

_ No, it won't end for me!_

_ As long as you guys are here with me,_

_ Summer will never end!_

_ No, it won't end for me!_

_ Summer will never end for me!_

_ It's the greatest season of all,_

_ I bet you agree,_

_ No worrying, no darkness to keep us down!_

_ We can lay in the grass and look at the clouds!_

_ Together we can do anything!_

_ Gotta make the most of it,_

_ There's no better way than hanging out with friends!_

_ Yeah, summer will never end!_

_No, it won't end for me!_

_ As long as you guys are here with me,_

_ Summer will never end!_

_ No, it won't end for me!_

_ Summer will never end for me!" _

"So, now that's settled, whatcha doin?" Candace said.

"We're building the fastest, largest speedboat ever!" Phineas held up a blueprint of a giant speedboat.

"Great!" Candace immediately whipped out her cell phone. "Well, get started so I can bust you!"

"You guys are gonna be busted, and there's nothing you can do! You guys are gonna be busted, and there's nothing you can do!" Candace started to do the "Busting Feeding Frenzy" dance.

"I guess she's in paradise," Phineas remarked.

"Yes, yes she is," Ferb said.

* * *

**A/N- You guys do realize you can request Japanese opening and ending themes right? Keep sending in those requests! **


	9. Gitchee Gitchee Goo

**A/N- This chapter is focused on one of my favorite Pokemon characters! He's known for being the big brother of the group… and notorious for being a ladies' man! Requested by Poke-Digifan123-awesomeJ. For this one, I decided to keep the original song name, but change the lyrics.**

**Song lyrics will be **_**like this, **_**because it's an insert song.**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Pokemon. Oh, and I don't watch, read, or own Dragon Ball Z. I do like Tokyo Mew Mew though. But I don't own that either. Also, see if you can catch the Sailor Moon reference!  
**

**Gitchee Gitchee Goo **

* * *

"Awesome! I've always wanted to visit the Lilycove Department Store!" May squealed.

"What's so great about it?" her younger brother, Max, grumbled.

"Excuse me!" May yelled indignantly. "We've been here before! Maybe if your nose was out of that stupid Dragon Ball Z manga-"

"How dare you call Dragon Ball Z stupid! It's the best manga ever!" Max protested.

"Wrong!" May shot back. "Tokyo Mew Mew is the best manga! It's all about this teenage girl who's fused with the genes of a Skitty and she fights crime by using her wits and one of the bad guys is an alien who's got a crush on her-"

"In other words, its lame romance," Max said dryly.

"How dare you call romance 'lame'!" Brock suddenly appeared in the middle of the two squabbling siblings.

"Gee, you're fast," Max muttered.

"Romance is a many splendored thing that an eight-year old child is too young to understand," Brock continued. "Even if it's between a human and a Pokemon!"

"You're weird, you know that?" Max said. "I'm exploring Lilycove City with Ash. See you around!"

May knew he wanted to avoid being dragged to the department store, but she let him go anyway. "Max, make sure you meet us at the contest hall in two hours!" she called. Max gave no sign that he heard his sister.

When he was gone, May turned to face Brock angrily. "Brock Slate, we've discussed this before. Meowth and James are NOT in a romantic relationship."

Brock ignored her.

Sighing, May went inside the department store. She squealed upon seeing a rack full of Pokemon accessories. Sending out Combusken, she began to pick a few accessories for her Pokemon.

"What do you think of this one?" May held up a pair of large turquoise sunglasses. Combusken shook its head. "You're right," May admitted. "We need something that will show you off for who you are. In this case, we need an accessory that matches your inner Fire-type. Brock, what do you think? Brock? Combusken, have you seen Brock?"

The Young Fowl Pokemon shrugged. May realized her fatal mistake too late. Department stores attract girls, and girls attract guys!

_Oh, crap._ May thought. _I hope I can get to him before someone else does!_

* * *

In the meantime, all the girls were driving Brock crazy. _ It's so hard to choose one! Capturing Pokemon is easy, but capturing a girl's heart? Not so much._

_**Bow chicka bow-wow,**_

_** That's what my baby says!**_

_** Mow mow mow!**_

_** My heart won't stop pumping!**_

_** Chicka-chicka choo wap!**_

_** Till I get her, I'm never gonna stop! **_

_** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!**_

Brock hopped around from staircase to staircase, searching for the perfect girl to ask out. May and Combusken found and tailed him, but they were extremely tired after climbing up so many flights of stairs.

_How does he move so fast? He's running faster than a Rapidash! _May panted. "I give up," she huffed, lazily plopping herself into the nearest chair. "Brock can do whatever he wants. After we rest, let's just continue looking for accessories." Combusken agreed.

_**My brain is going into overdrive,**_

_** What's the best way to win her heart?**_

_** Am I supposed to act mysterious,**_

_** Or stay out in the open?**_

_** Dunno what I should believe!**_

Five unsuccessful attempts later, Brock was about ready to give up when a group of three giggling girls passed by. They came out of the perfume section, each girl holding a Luvdisc.

Brock pulled out a bottle of gel from his pocket and spiked his hair even more. He envisioned himself sitting with one of the girls at the Pokemon Contest. _Yup, things are looking good for the Brockster! _

_**Bow chicka bow-wow,**_

_** That's what my baby says!**_

_** Mow mow mow!**_

_** My heart won't stop pumping!**_

_** Chicka- chicka choo wap!**_

_**Till I get her, I'm never gonna stop! **_

_** Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!**_

_**Well, I'm sitting out on a ledge here!**_

_** No tears for a little fear!**_

_** There's no rule saying I can't try!**_

_** Yeah, I'm gonna try!**_

_** I'M GOING TO TRY!**_

_** Yeah, because Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!**_

"Hey, ladies," Brock flashed a crazy grin at the girls. "The name's Brock."

"Hi, I'm Maddie," the leader of the girls said. She flicked her blonde hair. Brock caught the scent of Bayleef herbal shampoo. _She's spicy and irresistible! _

"Are you available?" Brock blurted out stupidly. _Idiot!_

"Available and single," Maddie giggled. "You wanna do something together?"

"One of my friends is competing in the Pokemon Contest this afternoon. We could sit together! I'll save you a seat!" Brock babbled.

"Oh, one of your friends is competing?" Maddie asked. "Weird. Serena and Reichuro are competing too!"

"Good luck then to both of you!" Brock said, a lot calmer than he felt.

"Thanks!" Serena and Reichuro said in unison.

"See you later then!" the girls waved goodbye.

Brock smiled at his success.

* * *

Ash, Max, Brock, and Maddie sat together in the Contest Hall, watching Serena perform with her Umbreon. Currently, they were wowing the crowd with a Moonlight/Shadow Ball combo. "I'm a Pokemon breeder," Maddie explained. "I love raising and hatching Water Pokemon."

"You and Misty would get along really well then," Ash remarked. To Brock, he whispered, "Seriously dude? We've travelled through Kanto and Johto together, and you just happen to land a date now?"

Brock didn't respond, instead focusing on holding Maddie's hand. Ash was too immature to understand anyways.

* * *

**A/N- The anime should've done this long ago. GIVE BROCK A GIRLFRIEND! Sheesh! Besides, I'd totally date Brock if he were real. **

**From now on can I at least get one review a chapter? I'd really appreciate your feedback!  
**


	10. She's the Only Perfect Girl For Me

**A/N- Requested by biolaj1998. This one is all about Nekoshipping, or MeowthxMeowzie. This chapter will make more sense if you watch the Pokemon episode "Go West, Young Meowth." The link to the episode is right below, if you want to see it. **

** /episode-72-go-west-young-meowth/**

**Sorry, I just love Meowth so much! Oh yeah, from now on I'd like one review a chapter. That's not too much to ask for, is it? **

**I do not own Pokemon or Phineas and Ferb.**

**She's the Only Perfect Girl for Me (Parody of When We Didn't Get Along)**

* * *

"Jessie, I miss her." Meowth said. He pushed a plate of rice balls away.

"Meowth, please," Jessie said. "You have to eat." She pushed the plate back towards the Scratch Cat Pokemon. "Keep your strength up."

"No. I won't eat. I just want her back," Meowth pouted.

"Quit acting like a baby," Jessie began to lose her patience. "Don't make me force-feed you."

"But I miss her so much that I lost my appetite. Can't you just give my plate to James?" Meowth gave her the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

"We'll compromise. You eat half the rice balls and James and I get the rest," Jessie held a rice ball up to Meowth's nose. She knew he wouldn't be able to resist.

"Deal," Meowth snatched the rice ball from Jessie's hand and started wolfing it down.

"So what is it? What's got your Tentacool in a knot?" Jessie asked impatiently.

"_She gave me a reason to be more than a street Meowth,_

_ So I learned to walk and talk to impress her!_

_ Even though she rejected me,_

_ I still have feelings for her, oh can't you see?_

_ Because she's the only perfect girl for me._

_ I fell for her the moment that I saw her,_

_ She captured my heart and held it so long!_

_ Because she's the only perfect girl for me._

_ So search your heart please Meowzie dear,_

_ Do you know how much I wish you were near?_

_ My love for you will always sear,_

_ Your mew is what I want to hear!_

_ I'll search the world twice over,_

_ Just to see you again._

_ Because you're the only perfect girl for me."_

"So you're not eating just because you miss Meowzie?" Jessie asked incredulously. "This is quite sudden."

"Well, I see you and James together all the time," Meowth said. "I just can't help but think of Meowzie."

"Meowth, I know it's natural to feel depressed after you get rejected," Jessie said sympathetically. "But I think it's time you let go of her. She only saw you for a walkin' talkin' freak, right? Well, that's her loss."

"What do you mean?" Meowth asked.

"What I mean is that you are a very special Pokemon that any trainer or Pokemon would be lucky to have," Jessie continued, wondering why she was telling Meowth all this mushy lovey-dovey stuff. "You've got a unique personality that no other Pokemon has. If Meowzie could only view you as a dirty street Meowth, then she's not worth it. She was so caught up in her wealth that she didn't see the obvious effort you put into walking and talking." Jessie scratched Meowth under the chin. "She didn't see your charm, and was annoyed by your constant attempts to win her over. She took playing hard-to-get too far. You said Meowzie had no choice but to go with the street Meowth and Persian. Well, you gave her the chance to leave, didn't you? You offered. And then she rejected it. Apparently, she still hasn't gotten smarter from being on the street. If she doesn't want you, then it's her loss. She doesn't know what she's missing."

Meowth crawled around the stump he was eating his lunch on. "I guess you're right, Jessie," Meowth gave his teammate a hug. "Thanks."

"It's fine, Meowth. You'll find someone who deserves you." The plate of rice balls caught her eye. "Now, if you're not going to eat those-"

"They're MIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEE !" He leapt at Jessie's head instinctively, scratching her face with razor-sharp claws.

"MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Jessie screeched. "MEOWTH YOU ARE SO GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"

*Five minutes later*

Jessie and Meowth lay on the ground, tired after their catfight. They didn't even notice a certain blue Pokemon holding an empty plate.

_Maybe now isn't the best time to tell those two that I ate the rest of the rice balls while they were fighting,_ Wobbuffet thought. The Psychic Pokemon burped in satisfaction._ I'll just Counter those two when they attack me._

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think? As Cilan would say, it's reviewing and requesting time! Please R&R! Oh, and I'm not posting the next chapter till I get at least one review on this chapter!**


	11. Dr Coconut Dance

**A/N- Requested by Madame Kasumi. This song is used as an ending theme in Pokemon, called Polka O Dolka. The English version is in the Pikachu short "Gotta Dance!" Does this song ever make you get up and dance? The tune is just so catchy! **

**This chapter will feature Carl the intern. I'm trying to get a wide range of characters on both P&F and Pokemon. If I miss any character you like, let me know so I can focus on them! Song lyrics will be **_**like this.**_

**I do not own P&F or Pokemon.**

**Dr Coconut Dance (Parody of Gotta Dance)**

* * *

"Time to dance, sir," Carl pulled his boss, Major Monogram, into a large supply closet.

"I can't believe I lost that bet," Monogram muttered. "And now I get stuck doing this stupid dance."

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Carl said mildly, turning on the radio. He grabbed two hula skirts, four doctor instruments, and two coconut bras from the nearest cabinet. "Besides, you know you can't last ten minutes in a straightjacket with nobody but moths for company."

"You do realize my fear of moths started back at-" Monogram paused dramatically. "-_The Academy"_

_ "Please don't hold that thing in front of me!"_

_ "Not until you spill Francis!"_

"You really should stop flashbacking to your time at the Academy," Carl said, annoyed. "It gets old really fast."

"Shut it Carl. Let's just get this over with," Monogram looked disgusted at what Carl was holding. "It's bad enough I have to do this dance. Am I seriously supposed to wear those things too?"

"Well, I've got a Greek tunic here-"

"I'll take the skirt. I just hope I can leave work today with some of my dignity intact," Monogram complained, groaning as he pulled on the coconut bra.

Carl flipped on the radio. "It's starting!" he giggled. Catchy music began to play. Monogram followed Carl's dance moves jerkily.

_**Yeah! One, two, three, four!**_

_** Again! One, two, three, four!**_

_** Come on! Let's go!**_

_** Kickin off the beat, annnnd,**_

_** Take off!**_

_** Here's your ticket!**_

_** Hit, punch, and kick it!**_

_** Get off that chair, yo!**_

_** Don't be scared,**_

_** Just look at how you'll fare!**_

_** When you do the Dr. Coconut dance!**_

"Okay, I'll admit this is actually kind of fun," Monogram said.

"You're getting better, sir!" Carl exclaimed.

_**Now it's time for shakin'**_

_** For turning around and wakin'!**_

_** Ignore all those snoozers,**_

_** Cause they're all losers!**_

_** Since everything is going right, then let's go to the left!**_

_** Every single dancer, who's dancing the Dr. Coconut dance **_

_** Should know what is going on!**_

_** Anybody who disses this dance, **_

_** Watch out cause we are here to stay! **_

_** Why does this make us keep a-grinnin'**_

_** And giddy in a Doctor Coconotic way?**_

"If you think this is fun, wait until we get to the tango part!" Carl laughed. "It'll be great now that I don't have to use a mop as a partner!"

"Oh nuts," Monogram muttered. "I knew this was a bad idea from the start."

_**Here's your ticket!**_

_** Hit, punch, and kick it!**_

_** Get off that chair, yo!**_

_** Don't be scared,**_

_** Just look at how you'll fare!**_

_** When you do the Dr. Coconut dance!**_

"Carl, I just remembered I have to uh- take my wife to this new Italian place that just opened. See ya tomorrow, bye!" _Wow, I am such a good liar, _Monogram thought as he rushed out the front doors of OWCA headquarters.

"Too bad he couldn't stay for the rest of the song," Carl sighed. He grabbed a mop with a green bow tied around its handle. "Looks like it's just you and me, Miss Hawaii."

_**When you do the Dr. Coconut dance**_

_** Watch out! Here we come! **_

_** The Dr. Coconut Dance!**_

* * *

_****_**A/N- Is it just me, or does Carl have serious issues? Please R&R! I'd really like your feedback for this chapter!  
**


	12. FerbTASTIC

**A/N- Requested by Madame Kasumi. This song is used as the ending for the 4****th**** Pokemon movie. Good news guys! My friend StarGamer01 has allowed me to use her artwork of Poke Poke Adventures as the cover image for this story! It features our group of friends as Pokehumans (or we're cosplaying, I don't know). I'm at the top dressed as the Piplup! StarGamer01 is on Deviantart, please check out her artwork and especially her art of her original character Reicheru Hoshikone!  
**

**I do not own Phineas and Ferb. **

**Ferb- T-A-S-T-I-C (Parody of Cele-B-R-A-T-E)**

* * *

"I hope you guys can successfully distract Ferb while the rest of us plan the party," Phineas said to his two friends, plus Irving.

"You can count on us!" Buford saluted.

"Well, me mostly," Baljeet said pompously.

"Well, I've got a lot of questions for Ferb!" Irving giggled. "I've even got a list!" He held up a thick stack of papers.

"You wrote your list on that much paper? Without using the back?" Baljeet shrieked in outrage. "Do you have any idea what that does to the environment? Ever heard of the word 'conserve'?" For a moment, Baljeet looked ready to strangle Irving with his bare hands.

"I tried using the back! But the Sharpie I was using bled through!" Irving squeaked, using Buford as a human shield.

"So why didn't you just use a pencil?" Buford asked as he held Baljeet back.

"You think I would use the pencils in my house after Albert spit on them?

"So what?"

"I'm germaphobic!" Irving protested.

"Do you three mind?" Isabella interrupted. "You guys need to distract Ferb while we plan the party!"

"Oh, right," All three boys looked embarrassed at the fact that they were being told off by a girl.

* * *

"Ginger, move those rectangular balloons to that corner of the backyard! Katie, get rid of that giant floating baby head! Gretchen, stop mooning over the Ferb statues and get back to work!" Isabella barked orders to the Fireside Girls, keeping track of everything on her clipboard.

It was a good thing Candace had brought her friends to help set up for the party. The teenagers were busy decorating the roof of the Flynn-Fletcher house. Just about every kid and teen in the Tri-State Area had come to help set up for the party. Isabella had trouble comprehending just how popular Phineas and Ferb were. That meant keeping hoards of fangirls away from a completely clueless Phineas.

She sighed. This leadership stuff was harder than it looked.

* * *

Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Irving were walking around downtown Danville. Ferb wished he could just jetpack away from them. He was growing tired of Buford and Baljeet's endless bickering, as well as Irving constantly badgering him to answer his questions. Not that he didn't enjoy having his friends around, but sometimes he had to draw the line. Now was one of those times.

"So how do you moonwalk up a pole?" Irving babbled. "That completely defies the laws of physics! And traveling around the world in one day! That's impossible!"

_Since when have the laws of physics ever applied to us? And doing the impossible is our speciality, moron. _

"Ferb? Is that you?" A teenage girl, dressed in all black, popped out of a coffee shop.

Ferb nodded. "Still a man of few words, huh?" she giggled. He had to resist laughing at his friends' and Irving's faces. Their eyes were just about ready to pop out of their heads. "I heard about this awesome party. It's supposed to be the largest, can't miss party this year. Want to come with me?" Vanessa said, still smiling. "I'd ask my dad to drive me there, but then he'd insist on doing a boatload of crazy stuff."

Ferb held out his hand, and Vanessa accepted, even kissing Ferb's cheek. As the couple turned the block, they could hear Baljeet screaming his head off. "HOW COME HE GETS TO TAKE HER TO THE PARTY?"

* * *

"Okay, everything is in place!" Phineas spoke into his headset. "Fireside Girls, take your positions onstage! As soon as Ferb walks in that front gate, start the music!"

"I can't believe Ferb is twelve now," Linda said to Lawrence.

"I know, right?" Lawrence tapped his chin in thought. "It seems like we moved to Danville only yesterday."

Candace's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Candace answered.

"Hi, Candace. We're nearly there," Vanessa said. "Just a block away."

"That's great, see ya in a few," Candace replied.

"You too," the girls hung up.

A few minutes later, the music was cranking out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FERB!" everybody roared, making room for Ferb and Vanessa to walk straight to the stage.

_"I'm so glad you're here,_

_ You make life so much better, and with you around I don't shed a single tear!" _Phineas sang.

_"Now we're both twelve and there's so much we can do,_

_ All of us can share wonderful experiences together, old and new!"_

_ "We'll be friends forever,_

_ Always together!" _the Fireside Girls danced, pulling Buford, Baljeet, and Irving out of the crowd. The three boys had just arrived at the party and were absolutely clueless to what the girls were doing.

"_This is going to be awesome, awesome, awesome!_

_ There's no questioning that this bash will be insanely awesome, awesome, awesome,_

_ For one of the coolest guys in town!_

_ Look out guys cause here we come!_

_ This is going to be Ferb-T-A-S-T-I-C!_

_ So let's all dance and burst out in song!_

_ This is going to be Ferb-T-A-S-T-I-C!_

_ Here we go, here we go,_

_ Here we go._

_ Everybody take part in the birthday bash,_

_ We're having fun so please don't crash. _

"Time for my solo!" Candace grabbed the mike from Phineas. _"At first I was one and then we were two. _

_ But that wasn't enough so we had to add a third, FERB!_

_ Naturally we just had to include Perry too!"_

_ "We'll be friends forever,_

_ Always together!" _

"_Look out guys cause here we come!_

_ This is going to be Ferb-T-A-S-T-I-C!_

_ So let's all dance and burst out in song!_

_ This is going to be Ferb-T-A-S-T-I-C!"_

"Dance with me?" Vanessa asked politely.

"Hold that thought," Ferb said. He ran over to Phineas and Candace. "You guys made something? Without me?"

Phineas laughed. "Come on Ferb. Admit you knew this was going to be the biggest party Danville has ever had."

"Okay, I knew," Ferb admitted. "But what's up with Vanessa? Not that I don't appreciate having her around."

"We saw how you acted around her in Paris and wanted to give you guys a little moment alone together," Candace explained. "Three days earlier, I gave Vanessa a call and asked her to escort you here."

"What about Buford, Baljeet, and Irving?" Ferb asked.

"Well, we knew you'd get tired of them," Phineas added. "Those three didn't know about the whole Vanessa thing."

"Vanessa's pretty smart, and she stationed herself at a coffee shop and waited for you," Candace said. "I bet she gave Buford, Baljeet, and Irving a huge surprise."

"She did," Ferb recalled the looks on his friends' and Irving's faces.

"You know Ferb," Candace winked. "It's not very polite to keep a lady waiting."

With that, his two siblings disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

Meanwhile, Albert was trying to ask Vanessa to dance with him. And he was failing miserably. "Vanessa, you are the most beautiful flower in a sea of lilies."

"And you are the most annoying weed I am trying to pluck out of my yard," Vanessa retorted. "I'm not interested."

"Ooh, feisty," Albert leaned against the tree, trying to put on a cool act. "I like that in a girl. Is there any way I can be of service to you, mademoiselle?"

"For starters, you go away peacefully before I decide to kick your sorry ***censored*** out of the Tri-State Area," Vanessa replied haughtily.

"Vanessa, are you still up for dancing?" a quiet voice asked.

"Ferb? Of course I'm up for dancing!" Vanessa exclaimed. "Saved by the bell," she whispered.

Albert could only wonder how an immature boy like Ferb could easily win over a girl like Vanessa. _Maybe I should try acting cooler? Yeah, that has to be it!_

He walked over to a bunch of teenage girls, who were giggling about a new boy that had just moved into the area recently. "Hello, ladies," Albert grinned. "As you can see, I've finally decided to 'man up'."

"Ew, it's that loser again," one of the girls exclaimed in disgust. "Let's move out of Geek Zone girls."

_Am I ever going to get at least one dance?_

* * *

"Ferb, I didn't get a present for you," Vanessa said as they were slowly dancing to a romantic song that Phineas was DJing. "Maybe this will do?"

She leaned down and planted a kiss right on his cheek. Ferb grinned up at her. "That's perfect," he said.

This party was definitely the can't-miss birthday bash of the year. _Phineas, Candace, I'm so glad I have siblings like you. Thanks a lot._

* * *

**A/N- So what did you think of the Ferbnessa in this chapter? Okay, cause there's a lot in this, I'd like at least three reviews before I post the next one!**_  
_


	13. My Enemy

**A/N- I really wish more people would review this story. I DO accept anonymous reviews you know. **

** Okay, this chapter focuses on Krazyshipping (MeowthxPikachu), and is set during the episode Bound for Trouble. Sorry if the dialogue is off.**

**I do not own P&F or Pokemon.**

**My Enemy (Parody of My Nemesis)**

* * *

"But I don't see why I get to decide where we go," Meowth complained. He didn't like being separated from Jessie and James one bit. To make matters worse, he and the twerp's Pikachu were bound together by rope and they would be stuck that way until they could find everyone else.

Pikachu sparked his cheeks threateningly. Meowth began to flail around, screaming, "Okay, okay! I'll go wherever you decide to go, just don't shock me!"

They continued to walk, until Meowth felt a strain on his back. Turning around, he discovered the rope had gotten snagged on a tree. Again, Meowth had to yield to Pikachu.

_Stupid Pikachu, _Meowth thought. _It ain't fair he's got those electric cheek pouches. _

_**I used to sit with my partners, scheming away.**_

_**And then you guys always get in my way,**_

_**I'm pretty sure, you wish I didn't exist!**_

_**Yet I feel fine, cause I got an enemy!**_

_**My ene, ene, ooh my ene, enemy!**_

_**I hate you, and you hate me. **_

_**It's a weird little animosity!**_

_**Besides his twerp, he's so independent,**_

_**Now I've got someone to fight with!**_

_**Because he's my ene, ene , ooh, my ene, enemy!**_

"My ene, ene, ooh my ene, ene! My ene-AHHHHHH!" Meowth screamed as electricity shot through his body. "What was that for?"

_"You're dancing around singing stuff about us being enemies! What else?" _Pikachu yelled in Poke-speak.

Meowth vowed to put off singing and dancing till after Team Rocket succeeded in their plans for world domination (which would happen when the Bulbasaur flies). For now, he was going to settle for revenge on that little rodent.


End file.
